Come and Get It
by Damon X Misaki
Summary: Jessica Gomez, Is a Party animal. She's not the type of Girl who takes everything seriously.On her 22th birthday she finds her mate Adrian. He's the Alpha of the Black Blood Pack, one of the most feared packs. He rejects her in front of everyone, Jessica is heartbroken and will do anything to make him love her, and then she'll reject him. Will that happen?Or will love conquer all?


_**Hey everyone (^_^) This is officially my 3th story, I've written. **_

_**I wrote multiple fanfics for TVD, TO, ect... I hope you're going to love this story~ **_

_**I'm totally obsessed with Werewolves these past months~ **_

_**Have fun ;) ps: The girl in the cover is Jessica Gomez~**_

_Jessica's POV: _

I get ou of the shower, and wrap a towel around me. Today is the day, I finally return home. I've finished college, and I have been away for almost 4 years. My Birthday's in 2 days, then I'll become 22 years old. Man, I'm getting old. I look in the mirror and grin, But I'm still sexy as hell! I chuckle and put on a Black shredded skinny jeans, and a white tanktop with 'I Bite' written on it. Then I put my Black combat boots on, and start applying some make up. Black eyeliner, Mascara and a little bit lipgloss. I'm done, Baby! I grab my car keys and cellphone, and walk towards my front door.

I've packed all my stuff in my car yesterday. Did I tell you guys, that My car is my life? No? Well I got a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429. It's such a sexy car! I always get excited when I talk about my car. Man, I've been talking to my head for awhile now. That's not healthy at all... I grin and open my front door, time to say goodbye to my old college life. I close my door behind me, and run down the stairs. I'm the daughter of Alpha Adriano Gomez, Alpha of the New Moon pack. I have 2 siblings, they're twins. Luisa and Leonardo, they're 18years old. I miss my family, my mother is Brittish.

While my dad is spanish, My mum's name is Claire Lewis Gomez. I get inside the car, and start the engine. Then I put on some music, one of my favorite songs. 'Come and Get It by Selena Gomez', We might be family. Nah, The music blast through the speakers, I drive away from my old appartement. Leaving my old life behind, and starting a new. New moon Pack, Here I come!

_4 hours later... _

I've been driving for 4 hours non stop, I don't feel like taking a break. I just want to arrive home, as soon as possible. Damn, I really missed those rascals from my pack. I have alot of friends in my pack, but my best friend is Tyler. I met him at college, we're the same age. We both love partying, clubbing, and tattoos. I'm sure my pack will look surprised when they'll see me. The old Jessica didn't have a sleeve tattoo, or a few piercings. But Everyone knew that one day, I'll get them. My personally hasn't changed at all, I'm still the loca of the pack. 'Loca by Shakira' Is blasting through my speakers.

I immediately start singing loud, I love this song. I I can't stand still when I hear this song. I sniff the air, and grin. Yup, I'm 2 minutes away from home. I Drive faster and Once I see the Pack's houses. I stop my car, and turn off the engine. The music is still blasting through the speakers. I get out of the car, and see all the pack members staring at me. Some guys where working out, Yum! There are so many hot guys here. I smirk and walk towards my car's trunk. I start getting out all my bags, I grab the bags and put them on the ground. Then I turn off the music, and grab the bags.

I walk towards my parents house. I grin and say:"Home Sweet Home." A guy with a body to die for, walks towards me. He's shirtless, I totally forgot that it's normal for werewolves, to walk around shirtless. Well, that's good for me. I'll never get enough of this. He smiles and says:"Welcome back Loca." I grin and say:"Thanx Sexy." He lifts an eyebrow and chuckles. I smirk and say:"What's so funny?" He smiles and says:"You don't remember me?" I shake my head and say:"Sorry, Normally I don't forget hot gus like you." He laughs again and says:"It's me Alejandro, your cousin."

I put my bags down and hug him, he chuckles and I say:"Oh My God! I totally didn't recognize you." I let go of him and say:"Damn, you totally became a hunk." He grins and says:"You've been complimenting me alot." I grin and say:"Anything for you." I wink him and say:"You wanna help me get all my stuff inside?" He noddes and helps me with my luggage. Alejandro and I get inside the house, he puts all the bags down and says:"You've totally changed." I lift an eyebrow and say:"You think so?" He noddes and says:"Your personality hasn't changed, but you got a sleeve tattoo and a few piercings."

I grin and say:"I told you before I left 4 years ago, that I will come back looking like this." He chuckles and says:"Yeah, that's true." I smile and say:"Where are my parents?" He sighs and says:"Luna is having dinner with a few ladies. Your sister is with her mate, and your brother is working out somewhere." I look surprised at him and shout:"LUISA FOUND HER MATE?" He laughs and says:"Yeah, So did I. Your brother's mate is from the Light moon pack. I'm sure you know my mate." I'm too shocked to reply, Alejandro looks at me and says:"There's my mate."

I turn around and see a girl wearing an apron walking towards us. She runs towards me and hugs me, I look surprised and say:"And Hi to you." Alejandro laughs, and the girl looks at me and says:"Jess, don't tell me that you forgot me." There's only one person who's been calling me that, since I was little. I hug the girl and say:"I missed you Ariana." She smiles and says:"I missed you too Jess." She then let go off me, and takes a step back. She looks at me from head to to, and back. Then she grins and says:"You've become such a drop dead gorgeous girl."

I laugh and say:"Thank you sweety. Well you've become such a cute women." She chuckles and says:"I found my mate." I nod and say:"I know." She smiles and stands beside Alejandro, He puts his arm around her waist and smiles. I smile and say:"You two look good together." Ariana blushes and Alejandro says:"I see your mate hasn't come with you." I grab a cigarette from my back pocket, and light up. Then I bring it to my lips and inhale. I sigh and say:"I still haven't found my mate." Ariana looks at me with her eyes wide open. Alejandro noddes and says:"We thought you found youre mate, because you told us alot about a guy named Tyler."

I smile and say:"Tyler is my best friend, Every girl would want him to be her mate. But he's not my mate, enough talking about mates. I'm Livin La Vida Loca, and one day I'll find my mate. But for now, I'll just party till I drop." They both laugh and I see a girl looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. She wippes her tears and says:"Sis." I smile at her and say:"Luisa, come give your big sis a hug." She runs towards me and hugs me tight, I feel her shoulders shaking. I chuckle and give her a kiss on her forehead. Luisa looks at me and says:"I..I..I've missed you so much. Never leave me again, okay? Promise me that."

I chuckle and say:"I promise you, that I will never leave my beautiful sister." She noddes and cries again, after a few minutes of talking to Ariana, Alejandro and Luisa. I walk out of the house and see alot guys working out. I whistle and say:"I can totally get used to this." All the guys look at me, I smirk and say:"Yo!" Many of them are giving me lustfull looks, I grin. I see a guy doing push ups fast, I grin and say:"Take it easy gorgeous, don't want you to get a heartattack." The guy stops doing push ups, and stands up. He's taller then me, the guy looks at me from head to toe.

He then grins and says:"I knew you would come back looking like this. Welcome back Loca." I look shocked at him and say:"Leo?" He noddes and I laugh, He looks at me and says:"What's so funny sis?" I stop laughing and say:"I just called you gorgeous.. damn. Didn't expect my lill bro to become such a handsome guy." He grins and goes with his hand through his hair. I smile and hug him tight, he hugs me back and says:" I missed you sis." I smile and say:"Missed you too Leo." I ruffle his hair and pinch his cheeks, he chuckles and say:"I'm back."

**_A/N_**

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter ;) _**

**_Comment, Vote, Like and Follow me iff you want._**

**_You'll get some cookies. (^_^)_**

**_See ya around, Loca's~ _**


End file.
